tfuniverserpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkfire
Darkfire has been with the Decepticon Armada since its inception. She didn’t join out of any loyalty to the cause, however. Her sister, Foxfire, deceived by the glamorous Decepticon propaganda, enlisted in the Armada. Out of a fierce desire to protect her sister, Darkfire enlisted as well. Darkfire is the quiet type and always has been. She follows orders without any hesitation or question. She seems to lack a conscience and has carried out multiple atrocities with as much reservation as one would have for killing a fly. Darkfire’s cold demeanor emanates from her in such a way that others usually tend to avoid her. She holds a no nonsense approach to missions. Despite her cold demeanor, Darkfire is no stranger to sarcasm and the intricacies of speaking. Although she is familiar with tact, Darkfire doesn’t often employ its use, preferring to speak frankly. She has a softer side that she seldom lets anyone see other than her sister. Unlike the stereotypical seeker, Darkfire's design is rather unique. Darkfire's wings actually break apart and form part of her armor covering her back. As a result, her armor can be reconfigured to hold containers or other such burdens. The wheels of her alternate form decorate the outside of her ankle. The cockpit of the jet does make up her chest, but overall, Darkfire generally appears to have a land based alternate mode at first glance. Darkfire is fast both in robot form and vehicle mode. While she cannot reach speeds up to escape velocity, Darkfire can reach Mach 2 easily in vehicle mode. She can carry only one human passenger. Darkfire is lithe and graceful in robot mode, escaping danger with ease. Darkfire is painfully intelligent, able to analyze all situations and their possible outcomes in an astrosecond. Her intelligence extends over into her resourcefulness when faced with a sticky situation. She also has the moderate ability to hack into some databases. While she is no expert hacker, Darkfire is adequate enough in her ability. Darkfire will almost always have several contingency plans when preparing to go out on any assignment. Darkfire’s hands can transform into claws, the ends of her fingers sharping to savage points. She can scale walls and cling to ceilings with the help of both her claws and agility, allowing her to move around in unconventional ways. Darkfire also carries dual hidden blades for close combat, defaulting on those more often than her claws. They fold out from her forearms and are as long as her forearm if not as wide. As for ranged equipment, Darkfire carries throwing knives and a Null Ray. Darkfire is usually very accurate with both although she cannot match sharp shooters like Sureshot. She is deadly in close combat and even more when she attacks from the shadows. Darkfire wears moderate armor normally and lighter armor when the need be. Her armor is generally above average, making her able to take several hits before weakening. As an assassin, Darkfire is familiar with the usual unconventional entry points in guarded facilities. She is practiced in the art of silent movement, hardly making a sound as she walks normally, making none when she tries to be covert. With cloaking, she cannot be detected by radar or sonar, and is nearly impossible to see. Unlike most Decepticons or Autobots, Darkfire’s optics are not blue or red. Instead, they are violet. Weaknesses: While mostly detached from the surrounding world, Darkfire has a bit of a temper. She is prone to make mistakes when she gets angry and willingly fall into traps at times. Also, she prefers to work alone and being forced to work in a group may cause her to snap at comrades in her team and, in severe cases, disobey orders. Darkfire is easily annoyed by what she considers incompetence and does not hesitate to point it out bluntly. Darkfire occasionally toys with her targets like a cat and mouse, and this may allow her target to deal severe damage to her or escape her.